Butters, ¿que se supone que eres?
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Butters ha vivido toda su vida siendo lo contrario de lo que es, pero todo ha cambiado por culpa de un poco de sangre.
1. Introducción

-Profesor, ¿puedo ir ya a los vestuarios?. -pregunto Butters.

-Si, puedes ir ya. - dijo el profesor de Educación física mirando su reloj.

-¿Por que Butters siempre va el primero a los vestuarios?. - pregunto Cartman a sus compañeros. - No es justo. -

-¿ Y a ti que mas te da?, sera tímido en eso de desvestirse cuando hay gente. -

-Lo que daría por mirar. - dijo Kenny.

-Cállate Kenny. - dijo Stan.

Butters había terminado de vestirse, solo le faltaba ponerse los zapatos, de repente todos los chicos de su aula entraron al vestuario. Butters empezó a ponerse nervioso, nunca había visto a un chico desnudo y tampoco quería verlo ahora. Termino de ponerse los zapatos y salio del vestuario con tranquilidad para que no notase que estaba nervioso y espero a los demás afuera. Muchas veces, Butters se preguntaba por que sus padres no aceptaban lo que era en realidad. Eso le deprimía mucho, tarde o temprano todos se darían cuenta y seria peor. La voz de una chica lo saco de sus pensamiento.

-Que rápido eres Butters. - dijo Bebe.

-Si. - dijo Butters con una sonrisa forzada.

-Si fuese tu yo también entraría al vestuario primero, con todos esos brutos. - dijo Wendy.

-¿Vienes con nosotras a clase?. - le pregunto Bebe.

-¿Puedo?. - Butters dudo un poco.

-Ni que necesitases un permiso especial. - Butters se fue con la chicas a clase, por primera vez se sintió como lo que era, una chica.

Sus padres siempre habían querido un niño, pero llego ella, Charlotte, que así ponía en su partida de nacimiento. Pero sus padres seguían con la idea de un niño. Empezaron a educar a Charlotte como a un niño, su pelo siempre tenia que ser corto, siempre tenia que llevar pantalones y nunca falda o un vestido, cuando sus pechos empezaron a crecer fueron liados con vendas para reducir su tamaño.

Muchas veces Butters dudaba sobre su genero, por lo que no sabia si sentarse con las chicas o con los chicos, por eso siempre se sentaba solo. Ahora, con 14 seguía dudando sobre su genero, hasta que llego el día que lo cambio todo, para siempre.

Butters empezó a sentir un dolor en el estomago, quería retorcerse de dolor pero no podía, ya que la cafetería estaba llena. Se levanto para ir a la enfermería y saber que le pasaba.

-Vaya, tu primera menstruación. - dijo la enfermera

-¿Mi que?. - Butters no entendía nada.

-Bueno, para que lo entiendas. La menstruación o período es la pérdida de sangre por la vagina desde el útero y representa el inicio del ciclo sexual femenino o ciclo menstrual.

-...Oh. - Butters seguía algo confuso.

-Siempre puedes hablar con tus padres sobre el tema, te daré unos folletos. - Butters salio mas tranquila, la enfermera le había dado 3 compresas y llevaba una puesta.

-¿Donde te habías metido?. - le pregunto Kenny acercándose a el, Butters escondió rápidamente los folletos en su mochila.

-Oh, bueno, es que me dolía un poco la cabeza. - puso de excusa.

-Ven, aun llegamos a tiempo para ver como Stan gana a Cartman al baloncesto. -

-Ah, vale. - A Butters no le entusiasmaba demasiado el deporte, pero no le quedaba mas remedio para que nadie sospechase.


	2. Una chica avergonzada

-Puto hippy, haces trampas. - se quejo Cartman, casi sin aire.

-No es mi culpa de que seas tan gordo. -

-Yo no estoy gordo, marica. -

-Ya claro. - dijo Stan, colando otra canasta. Cartman se dejo caer al suelo cansado.

-Muy bien Stan. - dijo Wendy alegremente. Todo el mundo se fue, dejando a Cartman solo. Butters se acerco a Cartman y le tendió la mano para que pusiese levantarse.

-Butters, ¿por que eres tan marica?. -

-¿Eh?. -

-Nada, olvídalo. - Cartman se levanto del suelo.

En el terreno amoroso, Butters siempre habia estado enamorada de Kenny y Trent, tambien hubo un tiempo en que estuvo enamorada de Cartman.

Al entrar a la siguiente clase, Ciencias. No le gustaba ni le dejaba de gustar esa clase, debido a que Kenny se sentaba detrás de Butters y ella tenia algo de vergüenza por eso.

Kenny estaba en su sitio sacando de quicio a Trent, como siempre sucedía en esa clase. No le gustaba llamar la atención de nadie en ningún momento, pero por desgracia llamo la atención de Kenny, que estuvo molestando a Butters toda la hora.

Para milagro de Butters, se acabaron las clase hasta el día siguiente, que quería que el día acabase rápido. Solo quería darse un baño e irse a dormir.

Después de una ducha rápida, dejo que la bañera se llenase mientras bajo a por algo de comer. El agua de la bañera estaba a temperatura perfecta, se relajo intentando quitarse los problemas de su mente. Sin duda habia sido un día difícil, sus padres no tardarían en llegar así que Butters dejo una nota pegada en la nevera notificando su problema de esa misma mañana.

Cuando Butters se fue a dormir pudo oír como sus padres hablaban sobre que hacer ahora, ya que Butters tenia la menstruación. Discutían sobre si Butters dejaría la escuela o seguiría yendo.

Para Butters todo se habia vuelto demasiado difícil de repente y sin quererlo. Al día siguiente, sus padres le comunicaron que seguiría yendo a la escuela, ya que la gente sospecharía demasiado sobre el tema de que dejase la escuela.

Butters entro a clase, todo transcurrió normal, como si ella fuese un chico mas. Hoy la clase de Butters tenia clase en el gimnasio, como siempre, entro al vestuario el primero. Todos los profesores sabían el que Butters era una chica y no se lo decían a nadie ni se comentaba entre profesores. También era una suerte que ningún alumno lo supiese, por ahora.

Butters termino de ponerse los zapatos, hasta que los demás chicos entraron de golpe. Se dispuso a irse para esperar fuera.

-Espéranos Butters. - dijo Kenny.

-Eso, nunca nos esperas. - dijo Stan, quitándose la ropa. - Por una vez podrías esperarnos.

-V-vale. - Butters jamas se sintió tan nerviosa, cualquier chica pervertida hubiera querido estar en el lugar de Butters, rodeada de chicos desnudos y con cuerpo de deportista. Para pensar en otra cosa, se puso a jugar con su móvil dándole de comer a su mascota virtual. Por suerte para Butters, los chicos fueron rápidos y terminaron de vestirse. Cartman dejo caer una pregunta que nadie se esperaba.

-Butters, ¿acaso eres una chica?. -

-¿Eh?. - eso sorprendió a Butters, ¿acaso la habia descubierto?.

-¿Pero que gilipollez estas diciendo?, si Butters fuese una chica no estaría aquí. - dijo Kenny.

-Obvio. - comento Stan.

-Pues Butters me ha hecho dudar muchas veces. - de repente todos miraron a Butters. Ella miro al suelo avergonzada.

-Deja de decir tonterías. - dijo Token.

-¿Y entonces por que se avergüenza?. -

-Que lo dejes en paz. - dijo Kenny.

-Pues tiene cuerpo de chica. - termino por decir Cartman.

Por suerte Butters no fue descubierta, la ultima clase era la de arte. A Butters siempre se le habia dado bien el arte, desde muy pequeña.

-Se te da muy bien. - le comento Kenny.

-Gracias. - contesto Butters.

-Seguro que tambien se te dan bien otras cosas. - Kenny empezó a sangrarle la nariz.

-No empieces tu. - le regaño Kyle.

-¿Kyle, hacemos un trió?. - sugirió Kenny

-¿Quieres que te haga tragar la pintura?. - Kyle empezó a enfadarse de verdad.

-Vale, me callo. ¿Pero a que no seria mala idea, a que no Butters?. -

-Oh, bueno, pues no se. -

-Kyle, Butters dice que si. -

-Se acabo, te tragas la pintura. - Kyle intentaba que Kenny se tragase pintura de color azul, pero Kenny sujetaba en brazo donde Kyle tenia el pequeño bote de pintura.

-Bebetela ahora. -

-Vale me callo pero no me hagas beber eso. -

-Me da igual, bebe. -


	3. Un amor posible

Al final del dial Kenny consiguió no tragarse la pintura que Kyle le habia obligado a tomar.

-Espera Butters, te acompaño a casa. - dijo Kenny

-Oh, vale. - Butters y Kenny no intercambiaron palabra alguna durante todo el camino.

-Butters, ¿mañana tienes algo que hacer?. -

-No.. -

-Bueno, era por si mañana como no hay clase, ¿si te gustaría tomar algo conmigo?, es decir, ¿si te apetecería ir a comer mañana a alguna parte?. - Kenny estaba nervioso.

-C-claro. - contesto Butters, tambien algo sonrojado.

Butters entro en su casa nervioso, tenia su primera cita con Kenny, no podía tener mas suerte en ese momento. Era viernes y sus padres no estarían de vuelta hasta el domingo por la tarde. Podía hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Butters ya habia terminado todas sus tareas y aun no habia anochecido. Pensó que lo mejor era prepararse la cena. Pero no le apetecía estar solo, ademas de que cada vez se hacia mas oscuro y Butters empezaba a tener miedo.

No tenia el teléfono de Kenny para que pasase la noche con el, pensándolo mejor, Butters no tenia el teléfono de ninguno de sus compañeros. No llamo a sus padres para que no la regañasen por tenerle miedo a un poco de oscuridad. Antes de que toda la casa se quedase a oscuras subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta y se tumbo en la cama tapada con una manta.

-¿Butters?. - alguien abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

-... - no respondió.

-Butters, soy Kenny. - Butters se destapo dejándose ver.

-¿Kenny, que haces aquí?. -

-Bueno, es que estaba algo preocupado por ti y...¿que es lo que hacías?. -

-Escondiéndome de la oscuridad, es que tenia mucho miedo. -

-Solo te bastaba con encender las luces. - dijo Kenny casi riendo.

-...Oh.. -

Butters ceno con la compañía de Kenny.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Butters?. -

-Claro. -

-¿Por que siempre subes al vestuario primero?. -

-Oh, eso, es que me da vergüenza que la gente me vea. -

-Ah, solo era curiosidad. - Al acabar la cena, Kenny ayudo a Butters con lo platos y después se despidió.

Al día siguiente, Butters se quedo dormida hasta el mediodía.

-...¿Que hora es?... - Butters miro su reloj de gato de su mesa de noche. Se levanto a toda prisa para vestirse, Kenny no tardaría en llegar. Alguien llamo al timbre. -¡VOY!. - grito aun poniéndose unos pantalones.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que te acabas de levantar. - dijo Kenny cuando Butters abrió la puerta.

-S-si. - confeso Butters algo avergonzada. Kenny y Butters fueron a una hamburguesería, no habia mucha gente.

-Siento no haber podido llevarte a un lugar mejor. - Kenny habia trabajado mucho para poder llevar a Butters a alguna parte.

-No pasa nada, este sitio es bien. - después Kenny llevo a Butters al parque, Butters le enseño dar de comer a los pájaros que habían por allí.

-Me preguntaba si, ¿cualquier otro día te apetecería volver a salir?. - dijo Kenny acompañando a Butters a su casa.

-Por supuesto.

A la semana siguiente, lunes. La clase del señor Garrison estaba en el gimnasio, los alumnos estaban agotados de tanto esforzarse, aunque la pereza era mas fuerte que ellos. Butters ya estaba en el vestuario cambiándose.

-Escuchadme. - alerto el profesor de educación física. - En 15 minutos hay una charla de algo en el salón de actos, así que podéis ir ya a los vestuarios.

Butters termino de ducharse, pero sin que ni siquiera pudiera notar las pisadas de los demás chicos que se acercaban, todos los chicos de su aula entraron al vestuario. Ella por suerte siempre traía su albornoz de color azul y no se le veía nada. ¿Y ahora como iba a poder ponerse la venda para taparse el pecho delante de todos esos chicos?. Por suerte habia un pequeño baño, entro con su ropa para cambiarse y cerro la puerta con pestillo.

-Butters, eres un exagerado, tampoco es para tanto. - dijo Kyle.

-Déjame. - dijo avergonzada.

-Butters, ¿me dejas entrar?. - dijo Kenny al lado de la puerta.

-No, vete. -

-No me jodas, que te invite a comer. -

-¿Que le invitaste a que?. - pregunto Mark

-A comer, ¿algún problema?. -

-Si, que no sabíamos que Butters y tu fueseis tan maricas. - dijo Cartman burlándose.

-Solo salimos como amigos. - dijo Kenny.

-Ya claro. -

-Joder Butters, diles algo tu, que a mi no me creen. -

-Déjame. -

-Butters ya no te quiere. - dijo Craig para fastidiar.

-Cállate Craig. -

-Yo si fuese tu empezaría a ducharme.

-Ah, si. -

-Os esperamos afuera. - dijo Stan.

-...¿Kenny?. - dijo Butters.

-¿Si?. -

-¿Se han ido todos ya?. -

-Si, no pasa nada. - Butters salio del pequeño baño.

-Kenny, ¿somos amigos, no?. -

-Por supuesto que si, ¿por que lo preguntas?. -

-Es que, tengo que contarte algo, pero seguro que si te lo cuento ya no seremos amigos. -

-Seguro que si me lo cuentas seguiremos siéndolo. -

-Bueno, vale...soy una chica. -

-...¿Cual dices que era el secreto?. -

-Que soy una chica. -

-...Algo que apoye tu teoría. -

-Pero que es verdad, mira. - Butters se quito la camiseta y se quito la venda. -

-...¿Eh?. - Kenny no podía parar de mirar a Butters. Butters volvió a ponerse la venda.

-Lo sabia. - dijo una voz, Butters y Kenny miraron al dueño.

-Cartman, ¿que haces aquí?. -

-Sabia que eras una chica, ahora se lo contare a todos. - Cartman salio del vestuario.

-CARTMAN, PUTO CULO GORDO, TE ACORDARAS DE ESTO. - le gritaba Kenny desde la puerta. Butters estaba arrodillada en el suelo, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

-Ahora que pensaran todos, que soy una mirona, la gente me mirara raro. -

-Butters, no te preocupes, seguro que lo podremos solucionar al final. -

-Mis padres me van a castigar años por esto. -

-Quizas no crean a Cartman, y nadie sepa que eres una chica. -

-Eso espero. -


	4. Todo sigue como siempre

-Chicos, escuchad. - decía Cartman acercándose a los demás chicos de su aula.

-¿Que?. - pregunto Stan.

-Butters es una chica, una de verdad. - todos los chicos se miraron entre ellos dudando.

-Deja de decir estupideces. - dijo Clyde.

-Si vas a inventar algo, que sea creíble. - dijo Token.

-Tengo fotos para demostrarlo. - dijo Cartman, enseño dos fotos de Butters, una quitándose la venta y otra sin venda.

-...No puede ser real. - comento Kyle.

-Pues si judío, se las acabo de hacer. - en ese momento, Kenny y Butters salieron del gimnasio para ir a la siguiente clase. Todos los demás chicos posaron su mirada en Butters, la pobre chica no apartaba la mirada del suelo.

A la hora de almorzar, el rumor de que Butters era una chica se extendió rápidamente.

-Kenny, ¿podríamos ir a otra parte?. - Kenny estaba acompañado a Butters durante el almuerzo.

-¿Y dejar que Cartman se salga con la suya?, ni hablar. - Kenny se levanto. - ESCUCHADME TODOS, POR QUE BUTTERS SEA UNA CHICA Y NO NOS LO HAYA DICHO NO ES MOTIVO COMO PARA MIRARLA RARO. SEGURAMENTE TENDRIA ALGUN MOTIVO. - Butters no miraba a nadie debido a por la vergüenza, Kenny volvió a sentarse.

-¿Kenny, por que has hecho eso?. - le pregunto Butters avergonzada.

-Bueno, alguien tenia que hacerlo tarde o temprano. - todos miraba raro a Kenny y Butters.

Tiene razón. - dijo Clyde, sentándose al lado de Butters, mirando con cara de pervertido.

-Donovan. - Kenny clavo un cuchillo en la mesa. - Ni lo pienses. - Butters los miraba confuso.

Tranquilo, no voy hacer nada con tu señorita. -

-Mas te vale. -

Al día siguiente Butters apareció en clase vestida de manera diferente, un vestido y tres lazos verdes en el pelo.

-Vaya, ahora si que pareces una chica. - le dijo Kenny.

-Estas muy guapa hoy...esto... - le dijo Clyde.

-Charlotte. -

-Eso. -

-Gracias chicos. -

-¿No te importa si me siento contigo en la cafetería?. - le dijo Clyde.

-No, puedes sentarte conmigo si quieres. -

Charlotte al entrar a clase, nadie le llamo la atención y todo parecía normal, como de costumbre.

-Hola Butters. - la saludo Bebe.

-Charlotte. -

-Oh, perdón, Charlotte. - todo seguía igual, y Cartman no habia conseguido su objetivo. Que todos se burlasen de ella.


End file.
